


at least i got you in my head;

by clarkesgrifiin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgrifiin/pseuds/clarkesgrifiin
Summary: The last thing Trini Gomez expected when her parents dropped her off at school that morning was to find she had a cheerleader as a roommate. A full pony tail wearing, long haired, short skirt cheerleader roommate.or the boarding school au nobody needs;





	1. let's hideaway;

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm five secs away from deleting this goodbye amigos!!! also! english is not my first language be kind with me but pls tell me if something sounds weird.

The last thing Trini Gomez expected when her parents dropped her off at school that morning was to find she had a cheerleader as a roommate. A full _pony tail wearing, long haired, short skirt_ cheerleader roommate. Honestly she wasn’t expecting anything at all, she was starting school two weeks later and she was a sophomore after all, but the thought of sharing a room with a cheerleader was almost _surreal_ to her. 

 “I’m Kimberly Hart.” The girl said, fixing the pleats on her very short (not that she noticed) red skirt. Trini couldn’t help but notice the long hair that was tied in a neat ponytail, and the way the girl flipped it back like it was an instinct. 

 “I’m Trini.” She offered after a few seconds of awkward silence. The other girl just nodded, her stare making Trini feel oddly _judged,_ like she was trying to seize her up or something. Her lips pursed, and with a flip of her ponytail she was gone. To practice, Trini figured. 

 Her track record with cheerleaders wasn’t the best one. They were usually attractive sure, but they were also usually very mean. She was often on the receiving end of insults and taunts from them, ranging from “dyke” to your typical “kill yourself” whispered in the halls as she passed by. Trini knew this school was going to be the same, and she almost scolded herself for believing for a second things might be different. 

* * *

A week into boarding school and Trini was getting kinda used to it. At least, she was now familiar with the forbidden secluded areas she could spend some alone time in. Her favorite one was the closed quarry a few blocks away from the school, which she discovered in one of her walks. It was the perfect spot to clear her head, there was something relaxing about the _vastness_ of it. It made her feel small, but powerful as she climbed each rock, getting higher and higher while the world around her disappeared.

 But this time she wasn’t alone. She could hear some noises in the background, snickers to be more precise. Trini hid from view, not in the mood to deal with someone (when was she, really) until she saw her roommate, Kimberly Hart, followed by two girls. _Cheerleaders,_ she supposed. Something inside her was telling her to run away back to the school, but her feet stayed glued to the ground below. 

 “Hey, _crazy girl_ , why are you hiding behind a rock?” A voice startled her, and Trini couldn’t help but jump a little. She turned around to see a black haired guy, wearing the school uniform. Weird, ‘cause she had never seen him around. 

 And Trini was about to reply. To tell this guy to get lost, but he spoke before she could. “Oh, staring at the cheerios I see. Not too bad.”

 “I’m not staring at-“ She sighed. “Doesn’t matter, I’m leaving.”

 “Hey, are you going to tell me your name or should I keep calling you crazy girl, crazy girl?”

 Trini glowered at the guy, giving him the biggest death glare she could. 

 “Fine, I get it. I’ll leave you alone.” The guy said, raising his hands in defeat. “But if you ever want to talk, I’m always hanging around here.” He said before leaving, Trini’s feet still glued to the ground.

* * *

 She didn’t mean to start a quasi-friendship with quarry boy, but life apparently had different plans for her. The following days she kept running into him, and somehow they both bonded over their hatred of people and love for the color black. 

 “It sucks you’re stuck with a jock as a roommate.” Trini said, after they finished their daily climb. They were sitting in the tallest part of the rock formation, their legs hanging as they sat next to each other. 

 “Well at least he’s not a cheerleader.” Zack said, a chuckle escaping his lips. “I can’t imagine having to deal with Kimberly Hart and her minions all the time.” 

 “She isn’t that bad, I guess.” Trini shrugged. “I mean, most of the time she isn’t even there.” Kimberly was always hanging out with Amanda, or her boyfriend someplace else. Except that time Trini had caught her heavily making out with Ty, in _her_ bed, and she blushed so hard and muttered sorry a million times before leaving. She couldn’t stare at Kimberly in the eye for a whole day without thinking about it. 

 “Seriously? Jason’s always brining his annoying friends over. He’s part of the reason I found out about this place, I just needed to get away from them.” Zack said, taking a rock in his hand and examining it before throwing it in the pit. “So, _tell me_ , why did your parents decide to send you to boarding school? You don’t seem like the straight-a rich trust fund brat that plagues this place.” 

 Trini rolled her eyes at Zack. “I wasn’t aware we were doing tragic backstories now.” 

 “Well, I’ll start if you wont.” Zack said, standing up and extending a hand to Trini. “Let’s walk.” 

 Half an hour later Trini had heard all about Zack’s mom, and how she had to beg him to attend the school. From what she gathered, she was very ill but wanted her son to have the best future she could give him. So when she found out they were taking scholarship students, she secretly applied for him and made him go. It was Zack’s second year here, and being away from his mom didn’t get easier. 

 Trini seized her new (friend? quarry partner?) _fellow student_ up, before she sighed. “My story isn’t as nice, my parents they-“ She stared at Zack, and she couldn’t believe she was about to tell everything to boy she technically met a few days ago. It was so unlike her, to open up to anyone, to talk about her problems. But after Zack’s story, the words were fighting to get out. It was like her whole body was begging her to trust him, to stop keeping at least _something_ bottled up. Her body ached for it, and for the first time ever, she gave in. “Caught me making out with a girl.” 

 A small “oh” was the only thing the boy replied. 

 “They caught me making out with a girl, they didn’t like it, so they sent me here. ‘Cause apparently the best way to make me forget about making out with a girl is to force me to share a room with one.” She chuckled sadly, her eyes fixed on the ground. “They told me it had nothing to do with me being with a girl, that they were just disappointed in my behavior and wanted me to stop being antisocial. But I know the truth.” 

 Trini looked up, meeting Zack’s stare. His eyes shone with something. Understanding? Compassion? Trust? 

 “If it makes you feel any better.” The boy offered. “At least now you get to see a cheerleader change every single day.” 

 Trini smacked him in the arm.

* * *

It didn’t take long for things to go terribly wrong. At least they weren’t going terribly wrong for  _her_ , for a change, but something had just happened. She figured out it was something pretty bad, because now she had a seething roommate that looked a few minutes from ripping apart her entire room.

 Kimberly always looked calm and collected, almost robotic, even when she was laughing with her friends or hanging out with her boyfriend. But now, there wasn’t a fiber of her being that wasn’t burning with anger. She paced around her room, tapping her phone with her fingers, like she was figuring out what to do. 

 “I can’t believe she-“ Kimberly said to herself, sitting in her bed. She took a deep breath, unlocked her phone and hesitantly sent a text. 

 Trini hoped whatever fit her roommate was having would subside soon, because it was _very_ late and she really needed to sleep. If she wasn’t so weirdly intimidated by the taller girl, she would have already told her to _fuck off_ and to throw her tantrum somewhere, because _hey_ she had to wake up at seven a.m tomorrow. But there was something about Kimberly that told her to hold her tongue and just try to close her eyes and go to sleep. 

 A few minutes later, after Kimberly stood up from her bed, Trini heard a huge slam as the door closed. Finally she could stretch her arm and turn the light off, her eyes closing almost instantly. 

 The next time she saw her roommate, half of her hair was gone. 


	2. everyone will know, everyone can go;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to art angels while typing this thanks grimes for ur music i luv you !!! also kimberly can be mean but she’s learning i promise. also she is very sad, even if she doesn't quite show it yet i mean she’s literally like: wtf is a personality without external factors to define me. also, ableist language warning!!! i forgot to put that up in the past chapter oooops. 
> 
> i want to thank all of you for leaving such nice comments they are lit the reason i was inspired to write this chapter! i didn't reply to them all because i didn't want to sound annoying but i really <3 u all.

Kimberly was used to knowing what to do. She knew how to handle every social situation, the right words to say, the right things to do. Parents, teachers and students they loved her. And she grew to like the attention. No, she didn’t like it. She _craved_ it. 

But as she sat in the bed, after sending that text message, she realized she had no idea what to do next. She had just potentially ruined a girl’s life. And the worst part was that her gut twisted with a sick sense of revenge. Somewhere very deep inside her, she didn’t feel _that_ bad.

She took a long breath before checking her phone again. A text message from Ty. He saw the picture. She didn’t bother to check the message.

She took another breath. Another message, from Amanda. _Fuck_.

**mandy**

_seriously kimberly what the fuck is wrong with you_

 

_why would you do that i hate you so much_

Kimberly shut her eyes. She knew this would happen, she knew this would happen but she did it anyway. She sent that picture, she betrayed her _friend_. Her phone lit up again, this time three messages popped up.

**mandy**

_you’re just a jealous bitch, you couldn’t handle the fact that your boyfriend liked ME and not YOU_

 

_and fyi! i never hooked up with him because I KNEW he was with you! at least one of us is loyal_

 

_i mean hart, i knew you were a crazy bitch but i had no idea you could do something like this_

 

Kimberly couldn’t handle this anymore. So she just stood up and left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

The next set of memories felt like a blur. One minute she was storming out of the room, and the next she was holding a big chunk of her now short hair in her bloody hand. It only took three words from Ty and a run-in the bathroom with Amanda for her to completely snap.

Kimberly was _impulsive_ , she knew that. She decided to quit gymnastics when she was twelve because she wasn’t “feeling it” anymore, in eight grade she got her ears pierced without telling her parents, she joined the cheerleading team on a whim. But sending Ty that picture, that was something that was building up for a while inside her, even if she couldn’t put it into words quite yet.

She just exploded when she saw Amanda sitting on her boyfriend’s (ex?) legs. It made something ugly bubble up inside her and turn her veins icy. Her boyfriend wasn’t a stranger to flirting with other girls, she always let him, because honestly she didn’t care. It made her feel stupid, _sure_. But at least she had someone to parade around as _hers_. But the fact that he was touching _Amanda_ filled her with feelings Kim couldn’t understand. So she sent that picture.

Another chunk of hair fell to the ground.

She stared at herself in the mirror when she was done, not recognizing the girl who was staring back.

She wasn’t perfect straight-a _Kimmy_ anymore, like her parents used to call her when she was eight or cheerleader Kimberly Hart, “loved” by everyone in her school.

She was… _someone else_.

Someone she didn’t know anymore.

* * *

 

“So she just appeared in the room, with her hair all chopped up?” Zack asked, kicking a rock into the pit as usual. 

“Yes, I’m telling you she’s a pain in the ass.” Trini replied. Her roommate stormed into the room at 3 AM, _rudely_ waking her up in the process. “And she didn’t even apologize.”

“Hmm. And I thought you were crazy girl.” That earned him a smack from Trini. “Jason’s not doing much better. Apparently he got kicked out of the football team a few days ago for trying to bring a cow into school.”

“A cow?” Trini stared in disbelief. “And we’re the _weird_ ones huh?”

“Come on, you’re the weird one.” Zack stopped playing with the rocks, and moved to cross his arms. “Last time I checked I was the cool broody guy.”

“Yeah, the cool broody guy who eats lunch by himself in the quarry.” Trini rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yeah, the same guy that’s going to beat you on a race to the top.”

“In your dreams Taylor.”

* * *

Kimberly Hart was the most infuriating roommate ever. And Trini had shared a room with her two brothers and a whole set of cousins for a whole two weeks at her _abuela’s_ house. The girl had cero sense of organization, and of personal space apparently. Trini would find Kimberly’s clothes (which seemed to be infinite) sprawled on _her_ bed.

I mean, she wasn’t the most organized person ever but at least she had a sense of _decency_.

Also, now that she didn’t have her cheerleader friends to run to, she spent almost every second of their free time at the room. This made Trini feel bad for a nano-second, until she heard Kimberly blasting weird pop music while Trini was studying. Studying _Biology_. The only class they shared. And Kimberly hadn’t even bothered to open her notebook. The worst part is that Trini knew she was probably going to get a better grade than her.

“They’re cancelling the quiz.” Kimberly shouted over the music. Her body was still moving to the beat of the song. “We’re watching a movie in class instead.”

Trini felt the odd need to look down at her notebook, staring at the lined paper intently instead of a _hip-swaying_ Kimberly. “How do you know?”

“Oh, I ran into Mr. Perez this morning.” Kimberly explained, moving to pause her music. “Apparently he couldn’t print out all the quizzes so he’s postponing it- I bet he probably forgot to do it in the first place.”

Trini just nodded, still staring down. She read the same sentence about _metamorphosis_ over and over _,_ anything but raising her gaze. There was something about Kimberly that intimidated her, maybe she reminded her of the girls that used to bully her at her old school even though she hadn’t been mean to her. _Yet_.

“You don’t have to study anymore, y’know? I get it if you don’t believe me, but what would I win by lying to you?” The taller girl asked, a chuckle escaping her lips. She grabbed her phone and pressed play again, the alternate-pop music filling the room again.

Trini groaned. If she had to listen to that _Butterfly_ song again, she was going to go absolutely crazy.

 

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and for the first time since they met, Zack asked her to have lunch in the cafeteria. Like _normal_ people he had said, because apparently not everyone got their nutritional fix on top of an abandoned quarry.

“This is _stupid_. Who are we going to sit with anyway?” 

“Well, there’s an empty table over there.” Zack pointed out, grabbing Trini by the arm and guiding her. He received many complains from the smaller girl, most of them coming in the form of _pendejo_ and “I hate you Taylor.” 

“See, this isn’t that bad.” The boy said as they sat down. They were sitting a table by the corner, close to the outside door that lead to the courtyard. A big window was letting too much light in, instantly making them both squint their eyes. 

“Yes, it’s terrible.” Trini rolled her eyes, starting to dig into her lunch. “What’s up with the change of scenery, anyway?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to try something new.” Zack shrugged. “Or maybe I was tired of walking down the street with my lunch.”

Zack kept talking about something else, but Trini got distracted staring at the window. Outside, Kim was sitting underneath a tree eating all by herself. She had her phone in her hand, probably scrolling aimlessly just to look _busy_. The tiny amount of compassion Trini had left wanted to reach out to her, to invite her in, to let her sit with them. After all, they were roommates right? That had to count for _something_. And Kimberly had been kinda nice yesterday. In fact, the delusional part of her thinks she might have even waved at her in Biology. 

But before she could decide anything, Jason Scott, the school’s ex-quarterback, sat next to Kim.

“I heard they’re dating.” Zack said, following Trini’s trail of sight. “Fits well, fallen prince and princess.”

Trini just hummed in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O biology was my favorite class at school i was such a nerd.jpg also i want to hear your opinions/ideas/rants/headcanons/ect so leave them down below i love u

**Author's Note:**

> omg if you liked this or have any headcanons/ideas please leave them in the comments i would love you forever. also, other chapters will be longeeeer i just wanted to cut this one here.


End file.
